Right As Rain
by Paper Pearls
Summary: Luna shows Remus what it is that she loves most in life, allowing him to see the world through her eyes. Oneshot.


**This is my response to **_**Static Lull's**_** "The 30 Clichés" challenge and also Day 10 of **_**Sinistra Black's**_** "Sheherazad/Day By Day" challenge. My prompts were 'right as rain' and the song excerpt below. Surprise, surprise, it's Remus/Luna.**

****

"_The more you mean to me,_

_The more I want to do for you,_

_This time I'm going to take you to my favourite place,_

_So you can understand me more."_

Hearing what she believed to be a whispered conversation, Luna Lovegood allowed herself to emerge from the relaxing cocoon of sleep and awaken. There was a light, warm breeze caressing her forehead and she could feel Remus' arm wrapped around her waist. When she opened her eyes there was nobody present aside from her lover, his cheek pressed against the window pane. She looked up at his strong features, calm in sleep, and smiled, feeling a surge of affection for him. Watching different emotions pass across his face was a wonderful experience. Careful not to wake him, Luna moved herself into a sitting position and looked out of the window beside which they were resting.

Rain fell from the sky, every drop glittering as it caught the sunlight before falling to the ground. Remus' home lay beside a lush green forest, and the rain bouncing from the canopy of leaves explained the hushed sounds. It was a wonderful haven away from the cramped, grimy city, and the bungalow appealed greatly to Luna's love of nature. The window was ajar, carrying in the earthy scent that perfumed the air in such weather. She rearranged herself into a kneeling position in order to have a better view of the foliage behind and the fields before them, unable to resist the temptation of watching the land being rejuvenated.

A hand began to stroke her back and the arm around her waist tightened slightly. Turning away from the scenic view, she pressed a kiss against Remus' mouth, feeling heavy with sleep and secure in his presence. After breaking away, Luna stroked his moustache with the tips of her fingers- she loved how soft it felt.

"I love having this." Remus kissed the inside of her wrist, his voice quiet and his eyes serious. Despite his proclamation he looked far closer to being grave than pleased. Concerned, Luna snuggled into his side and searched his amber eyes for a hint of his meaning.

"Yes, so do I; I love you, Remus." The tension visibly dissipated from his body, but still Luna was worried. During the months they had been together both of them had been happy, but occasionally she sensed an underlying reservation on his part. It hadn't happened for a while and Luna had assumed that he had grown more comfortable with their relationship over time, but it seemed this hadn't been the case. "You know that I love you, don't you?"

"Yes... yes, I know that..." He smiled tightly before looking out of the window. "Rain in July; it's enough to get anybody down."

Luna tilted her head to the side and considered. It was a comfort to her that the trees and the plants would be freshly hydrated over the typically sunnier months, and there was a certain quality of magnificence to the sight of the rain drops when accompanied by the muggy heat of summer.

"I don't understand. I like having rain in July, and days like this." She looked up at him inquisitively and saw confusion crease his brow.

"Oh, well it's just that most people tend to find the sun more pleasant." Tenderly, he kissed her. "Your tastes in many things are... uncommon, Luna."

Initially Luna had been completely thrown by the double meanings others gave their words, but during her quest to better understand Remus she found that they became easier to pick up on, if no more understandable to her. She blinked, considering his words; it seemed that Remus was referring to her involvement with him. It pained her that she could never completely undo the damage done by those prejudiced against those afflicted with lycanthropy, but that made Luna no less determined to try.

"It's like you've told me many times- there's nothing wrong with being unusual in my preferences. Just because it's raining doesn't make this any less of a beautiful day, and just because you're a werewolf doesn't make you any less of a beautiful man." Conscious that her words had been spoken with a fierceness that she didn't usually possess, Luna took one of Remus' hands between both of hers. He appeared startled by her words.

"Luna, sweetheart, what are you talking about? I didn't mention anything about being a werewolf, and I told you that I know it doesn't deter you." When Luna placed a finger against his lips he fell silent, looking at her with curiosity.

"But do you know that? Do you really? Do you understand that I love you for who and what you are, Remus?" Filled with a sudden desire to be out of doors, Luna stood and pulled his jumper over her head, dropping it onto the couch. She stood before him in her sundress and extended a hand. "Come with me."

"Where to?" Remus stood, bewildered, and allowed Luna to pull him through the living room.

"We're going outside- you have to _really_ get it for me to make you properly happy." The more she thought about it, the more the idea seemed right to Luna. Feeling resistance, she stopped before the front door and turned to face Remus.

"You're not wearing shoes." Luna laughed, leaning against him and curling her toes into the plush carpet. Often Remus said things that seemed completely out of irrelevant at first. She realised belatedly that he was concerned for her wellbeing.

"Oh Remus, you do worry. I don't feel like wearing shoes today because they're not important, now come and see!" Opening the door, Luna stepped out into the open ground. Immediately the rain met her skin, dress and hair. She lifted her palms and focussed on the sensation of the water dropping onto her body and the damp grass beneath her feet. There was a rainbow, bold against the pale grey backdrop of the sky.

As she made to show Remus, Luna realised that he was not beside her. She turned to see him stood on the still dry paving stones, sheltered by the roof's overhang. He leant against the wall of the house and was watching her with the kind of affection that Luna knew she could never take for granted.

"Come on, Remus. It's lovely out here." As if to demonstrate her point, Luna turned in a circle with her arms outstretched. She felt energized by her connected to the puddles of earth in which she stood.

"I'm sure that it is, sweetheart, but I feel perfectly fine here watching." He did indeed look content to look at her, but Luna wanted Remus to feel the rain and the breeze and the grass for himself. She stepped back towards him and clasped their hands together.

"Then come here and feel brilliant _doing_." Remus smiled wolfishly and followed her back into the rain, his neatly combed hair almost instantly plastered to his forehead. Luna led him around the side of the cottage to the small, lovingly tended garden. She took care not to step on any of the spontaneously planted flowers she had contributed to the previously plain lawn and headed straight for her favourite part of the entire garden; the rose bushes. Their scent was strong, wafting pleasantly through the air. Kneeling on the grass beside the flowerbed, Luna waited patiently for Remus to finish looking into the forest and join her. He appeared invigorated by their surroundings and completely at ease even though their activity was not what could be described as every day to him. Remus crouched beside her.

"You were right about this, sweetheart; there's something special about days like this." Luna patted his leg, the damp corduroy material soft underneath her hand, and directed his attention towards one of the white roses he had planted for her. She reached out and gently cupped the flower in her hand, bringing it forward for Remus to see.

"Doesn't it look beautiful?" Looking at the velvet texture of the petals, covered in raindrops that glistened like diamonds, Luna failed to understand how anyone could think otherwise.

"Yes, I see now that it is." He kissed the top of her head and laughed as he stood. "You open my eyes to new thing every day, Luna Lovegood."

"Well it feels instinctively right to me that there should be rain." She allowed Remus to pull her to her feet and rested her head against his chest, warm through the sopping wet shirt he wore. Enjoying the feeling, she wrapped both arms around his neck and kissed him.

"It feels instinctively right to me that I should love you; when it's raining, when it's dry and when there's any other kind of weather." Remus held her tightly, and Luna knew that he saw how much she loved him. There was nothing like rain in July.

****

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


End file.
